The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cherry Laurel, botanically known as Prunus laurocerasus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Gajo’.
The new Cherry Laurel is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Prunus laurocerasus cultivar Otto Luyken, not patented. The new Cherry Laurel was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Zundert, The Netherlands during the summer of 1996.
Asexual reproduction of the new Cherry Laurel by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Zundert, The Netherlands since 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Cherry Laurel are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.